What if?
by banhan
Summary: What if it was Stiles that ended up getting paralyzed by the Kanima? What if Derek had to keep Stiles afloat? (This is pre-Sterek, but if I continue this fic, Sterek WILL happen! Episode takes place in season 2, episode 4. Read and review :D )
1. What if?

**Stiles POV **

'Run' Derek yelled at me as he pushed me further away from him and the creature, but my legs would not move, so I stood there watching Derek and the creature fighting. Derek was fighting to survive, whilst the creature was fighting to kill.

I pushed Derek out of the way at the exact same time the creature attempted to strike Derek, but instead got me. I froze, not quite sure what had just happened. One minute, I was just standing there and the next minute, I started to get a prickly feeling in my legs.

'Stiles, your neck' Derek yelled out to me.

I raised my hand to the back of my neck and felt a little cut there, but I knew that it wasn't just a cut. No way, the creature had injected it's venom into me with a paralyses. Oh shit, I could no longer support my own weight as I had no feeling from the neck down, but before I could fall, Derek came rushing up to me and caught me just before I collided with the ground.

I don't even know what happened next. One moment Derek was helping me walk and reaching out for his phone, and the next minute I was somehow in the pool, slowly sinking to the bottom. I panicked when I couldn't breathe, my lungs were burning and I desperately tried to move around. My eyes started closing on their own accord, but at the same moment that they did close, I felt hands dragging me up to the surface of the water.

**Derek POV **

God damn Stiles! He should have just run when I told him to, instead he had to stay and play the hero and protect me, but in return, he ended up getting paralysed. I took a deep breath as I jumped into the pool and dragged the kid up to the surface of the water, who gasped and panted for about twenty seconds before he finally calmed down.

'Dammit Stiles' I said to him, I made sure my voice sounded angry. 'I told you to run, why didn't you run?'

'Sorry' Stiles said, his voice was soft and he sounded tired.

I growled before I could stop myself, it's just sometimes Stiles didn't think and it infuriated me that he was so smart, but yet he never used his brain! I wanted to yell at him but I decided against it, maybe I would yell at him after we got out of this little dilemma, but for now, I had other things to focus on, like getting Stiles and me safely out of here.

Groaning, I look around and noticed that whenever the creature approaches the water it hisses and turns back around. It's almost as if it's afraid of the water…. that was when I realized what the creature was: A Kanima. I didn't know much about the Kanima, but I did know one thing; it was not coming anywhere near the water, so as long as Stiles and I stayed in the water, we would be fine.

'Your phone!' Stiles yelled at me.

'What about it, Stilinski?

'Look' I laughed as he tried to move his head to indicate that my phone had fallen on the ground….just centimetres away from the pool's edge.

'If I go to get the phone, I'll have to let you go.' I stated this as simply as I could, trying to scare Stiles because I didn't really want to kill him. After all, he was a good kid.

'Do it, I'll be fine'

'No you won't. You're only human' I stated simply, and plus, who was I going to call anyway? Erica was knocked out. Boyd was off doing God knows what, and Scott was probably pining over Allison.

'Do it' He persisted, and on some level I knew I had to do it, but on the other hand, if I did do it, Stiles could drown.

I groaned. 'Sorry Stiles' I said to him right before I let go and quickly swam to the edge of the pool to get the phone.

I looked back and saw that Stiles was now at the bottom of the pool. Shit, I can't believe what I just did. Taking a deep breath, I reached out for my phone, looking out for the Kanima, which seemed to have disappeared. Just as my hand reached the phone, the Kanima came out of nowhere and almost tore my hand off. I quickly grabbed the phone and swam to the centre of the pool –keeping the phone above water the whole time- so the Kanima couldn't get to me. I called Scott and he didn't answer, I called Boyd, he didn't answer.

Frustrated, I threw the phone in the water and quickly went under to grab Stiles, whose heart beat was slowing down by the second. As soon as I grabbed him, I knew that me letting him go was a bad idea. I shouldn't have done it. I mean sure, Stiles and I didn't always see eye to eye, but yet he was the only one who challenged me and made me see the bigger picture in life.

Once we reached the surface I wolfed out and roared, letting my pack know that I desperately needed their help, not only did I need their help, but Stiles did as well. His heart beat was too slow and I knew that if I didn't do something about it, he would die. Without hesitation, I bit into Stiles neck. Taking a deep breath, I came to terms with the fact that when Stiles woke up, he would wake up a werewolf.

**What did you guys think? Should I continue this? Keep in mind that if I do continue this, STEREK will happen!**


	2. No longer human

**Hey guys, just want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story. Thank's heaps :)**

**Stiles POV**

I knew it was a bad idea to tell Derek to let me go, because as soon as he did, I knew that I was going to die. My lungs were burning as I attempted to take a breath, but instead I got a lungful of water; I coughed and ended up taking in more water. I shut my eyes and knew that I was going to die, unless sourwolf got to me in time, which, by this moment, I highly doubted. I could hear my heart beat in my ears and it was incredibly loud, then…..everything went black.

I woke up a few times, panting breathlessly as I felt as though I were still under water. My throat was incredibly parched and my chest was tight, and each time I woke up, I was just as confused as the previous time I woke, I had no idea what was going on, but I did know one thing: I was not human.

I woke up with a start, panting hard as I sat up in bed. Everything was totally weird. I could hear loud heart beat's, I could smell strange scents and I could see more clearly, it was almost like everything was in high definition. I could even smell Derek and Scott in the room with me and I could practically feel their eyes watching me closely.

'You're okay' Derek said reassuringly as he moved closer to me.

'What happened?'

'What do you remember?' Derek sat down at the edge of my bed, watching me closely as I started to lose it.

'I told you to let me go so you can get your phone, then I…..' I froze as I realised that I should have been dead. Oh God, I'm a werewolf. I can't be a werewolf, I was never meant to be a werewolf and for good reason. I would have preferred to be dead, I was ready to die! 'I'm a werewolf' I whispered, but I knew Derek could hear it.

'I had to do it to save you' Derek stated.

'Please' Scott scoffed. 'You just made his life a living hell'

'Shut up, Scott. I am you're….'

'Stop' I said to both of them, not in the mood for any of their crap. 'You guys arguing isn't helping the situation and it definitely isn't helping me'

'Sorry' Scott said. 'Is there anything I can get you?'

All I wanted to do was be left alone so I could cry and reflect on what had just happened, but for some reason, I doubted that Derek or Scott would leave me alone. Both of them knew how dangerous it was to be a wolf and both of them also knew how a new wolf acted; new wolf's emotions were all over the place, and it was dangerous for them and people around them.

'Just water' I choked out, finally realising how parched my throat was.

Now that Derek and Scott had stopped bickering, it allowed me to think about my own circumstances and how bad my life had become. I was a werewolf, it was something that I had never wanted to become, I mean, sure, sometimes I thought about becoming one, but I never _actually _wanted to be one. I just…..I just…. I wish I never told Derek to let me go in the pool.

'Stiles' Derek put a hesitant hand on my shoulder. 'It's okay'

If I wasn't confused before, I definitely was now. Like seriously, Derek touching me and trying to comfort me is possibly the weirdest experience I've ever had to endure, possibly even weirder than the fact that I was now a werewolf.

**Derek's POV**

I can't believe I was trying to comfort Stiles, after I was the one who turned him. What was the world coming to? But still, as much as I wanted to get away from Stiles, I knew I couldn't. I was the one who almost killed him and I had to turn him in order for him to survive, the least I could do was stay and help him through this crazy transition that he was going through.

Even though I had never been bitten –because I was born a werewolf- I still knew how hard it was to control the rage and the urge to kill, after watching Scott go through his transition I knew what to expect from a new wolf. Though I doubted that Stiles would be as angry as Scott was, I still wanted to keep watch of him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or reckless, especially to himself.

'What are you even doing here?' Stiles asked me, his eyes were lingering on my hand that was on his shoulder.

'Making sure you don't do anything stupid'

Before he could answer, Scott came back in the room with a glass of water for Stiles, who drank it in a hurry, thankful that it relieved his parched throat. After he finished, he looked up at me with uncertain brown eyes, unsure of himself. I knew there was only one thing to do now that he was aware that he was wolf, and that was to train him.

I looked at him and tried to smile….but it just felt wrong! Ugh, I'm never trying to smile again. 'Come on'

'Where are we going?' he asked.

'The woods. I think it's time we train.'

**I'm aware that this chapter is a tad short, but the next chapter will be longer. Next chapter will also have a little Sterek in it and something else...but I'm not going to give it away :) **

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter :D**


	3. Panicking

**Thank's everyone who reviewed last chapter ! it's such a relief to know you guys like this fic! Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Derek POV **

I kept stealing sideway glances at Stiles, making sure he was okay even though I knew he wasn't. I could hear his heart beat accelerating every time he heard a twig snap or whenever a bird made a sound, it was this that made me step in line with him and attempt to have a conversation with them. Scott was training with Erica, Boyd and Isaac, which made it easier for me to train Stiles and have a conversation with him, because if Scott was here, he would make everything ten times worse.

'How are you dealing with all of this?' I asked.

At first Stiles remained silent, but then he responded. 'Not good, Derek'

'Is there anything I can do to help you?' my offer was genuine as I really did want to help him through this crazy time, I owed it to him.

Stiles shrugged and looked down at the ground, not daring to look up at me. I could smell salt and it was then that I realised Stiles had tears forming in his beautiful brown eyes. Wait a minute; did I just say beautiful brown eyes? What was happening to me?

Without thinking, I tilted his chin up so he was facing me in the eyes. 'Tell me what I can do to help'

Stiles turned around so his back was to me. 'Just kill me' his voice broke on the last two words, and as they did, something sparked within me and I knew I had to help him.

I roughly grabbed him by the shoulder so that he was directly facing me. 'How can you say that to me? I bit you so you wouldn't die! I am sorry for what I did to you, I am, but I had to do it.'

'You could have just let me die. I was prepared to die'

'Listen to me, don' . .again. You are too good to die, Stiles'

I was shocked when Stiles planted his face in the crook of my neck and held a fistful of my shirt in his hands, which I honestly thought was weird but seeing as how he was an emotional mess I didn't tell him to let go. Instead, I wrapped my masculine arms around him to let him know I was there for him.

As Stiles cried in my arms I realised that I was a horrible human/werewolf. I was the one who brought Stiles to the pool last night, I was the one who put his life in danger, and I was an ungrateful person. Stiles saved me from getting paralysed by the Kanima, which in return, made his life a living hell.

'Let's just go back to your place' I said to Stiles, realising that he was too hysterical to do any training today and that was understandable, considering he hadn't even been a wolf for a day.

**Stiles POV **

I leaned heavily on Derek as we walked back to my place, still clutching his top as I planted my face in his chest. For some reason I felt drawn to him, it was kind of like two magnets; both of the magnets resisting each other but yet unable to draw away from the magnetic pull.

To Derek, I probably sounded and looked like a hysterical fool that has no idea what to do, which is absolutely true. I knew I was a werewolf, but I had no idea how to cope with it as my emotions were all over the place. I remembered back to the time when Scott was first turned, he just seemed enraged all the time, but I was the complete opposite of him. I had no anger whatsoever, instead I just felt depressed about every little thing and the weird thing about being depressed about everything, was that I got depressed even thinking about how much I was depressed.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard a twig snap. God, it was just so loud. Why was everything so loud for? I just wanted it all to stop, but why wouldn't it stop? I dropped to the ground and put my hands to my ears to attempt to block out the noise but nothing….I repeat. NOTHING would block out the noises.

'Stiles' a voice said to me but I couldn't answer. All I could focus on was the noises all around me; the birds, squirrels and even insects. Ugh. I can't do this. It was just all too much.

'Stiles, focus' who the hell is this person talking to me?

I completely fell to the ground now, lying on my side as I cried. I had no idea why I was crying but for some reason I was unable to stop the tears, every little thing made me upset and want to cry. Throughout this crazy ordeal that I was going through, one person's name kept running through my mind, and that was Derek. Whilst I was crying on the ground I just kept thinking about him and his hair, his eyes, his lips. What in the hell was happening to me?

'Derek' I cried out.

'I'm here' he crouched down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

'What's happening to me?'

'Your emotions are all over the place at the moment. It's understandable'

'Scott wasn't like this'

'You're not Scott, you're you. Everyone's different.'

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. 'Just take me home'

Derek lifted me in his arms and carried me home, which I was grateful for because I honestly don't think my legs would move. I was in too much shock, as the fact that I was a werewolf had finally sunk in, and now that it had sunk in, I realised how horribly bad my life had become.

By the time we finally got back to my house I had fallen asleep in Derek's arms. I slept peacefully when he was holding me, like I knew nothing could hurt me whilst my Alpha was protecting me. It was honestly the greatest feeling in the world. Right before I completely lost consciousness, I kissed Derek briefly on the lips and was shocked when I felt his lips move in sync with mine.

What was happening to me?

**Uh-oh. Stiles is losing it! BUT at least a little bit of STEREK happened!**

**Review's please :D xx**


	4. Out of control

**Sorry I didn't update for two days! I had this chapter written a couple hours after I posted the third chapter, but my internet has been weird these past couple of days! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Derek's POV **

I sat on the edge of the bed watching Stiles sleep. I know it probably sounded creepy, but I needed to know he was doing okay, which I knew he wasn't okay just by watching him. He kept thrashing around in his sleep and mumbling something incoherent that I couldn't quite understand.

As much as I wanted to leave him I couldn't, I kept thinking about the kiss that we shared and how it was like electricity sparked between us, it was so real but yet dangerous and terrifying and I wasn't sure of what to make of it. But as I watched Stiles thrash around in his mass of blankets, I felt a sense of panic as I thought about the damage that I had caused him, and it was then that I realised I had feelings for Stiles. Not the typical 'crush' feelings, but the genuine kind that can only be caused by…do I dare say it? Love!

What in the almighty universe is wrong with me?

I ran my hands through my hair but instantly stopped as I heard Stiles groan like he was in pain. Instinctively, I went closer to him and started stroking his forehead to soothe him. Within seconds, Stiles started to calm down again once he felt my presence. Even in his sleep Stiles found a way to get all my attention.

Getting up off the bed to get a drink for when Stiles woke up, I was stopped half way out of the room by a terrifying scream that came from Stiles. I turned around and saw Stiles sitting up in bed, still screaming as if someone was going to kill him at any moment. I had a major dilemma. Do I go comfort him? Or should I leave? Ugh. Groaning, I decided to do the right thing by my pack member and walk over to him, wondering the best way to comfort someone who was in the middle of a panic attack.

I took a deep breathe in order to calm my nerves, knowing that if Stiles saw me panic then he would panic even more and that would not help the situation at all. I walked over to Stiles and started rubbing his back but he flinched at the sudden contact and fell off his bed, landing with an 'oompf'.

'Stiles' I said calmly, attempting to keep my voice calm and even. 'Breathe. In and out'

'I can't, Derek' Stiles was moving around too much, trying to wriggle out of the blankets.

I knelt down next to him and put my hands on his shoulders to refrain him from moving anymore. 'Calm down' I took the blankets off of him and threw them on the bed.

Shifting to one knee, I curled my free arm around Stiles waist and slowly pulled him to me so I could get a better grip on him, then with my other arm, I grabbed him under the knees and slowly lifted him off the ground and gently placed him back on his bed.

'You're okay' I told him.

'No I'm not. I'm weak and pathetic. What kind of werewolf has panic attacks?'

'One who has been through a lot' I said reassuringly, letting him know that I was here if he wanted to talk but I wasn't going to overdo it. I believed that he would come to me when and if he needed to talk.

It was silent for a minute or two before Stiles spoke. 'I was never meant to be a werewolf' His voice was so full of emotion that I could feel my heart breaking in two.

'You are what you are' I told him quietly.

Stiles didn't respond, instead he just grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers in mine. He looked up at me expecting me to be angry, but instead I was happy. Without thinking I did something that we both didn't expect and kissed him on the lips.

'Thanks' Stiles said.

'I didn't just kiss you to make you feel better'

'Then why?'

'Because I think I may have legitimate feelings for you' Shit, I cannot believe I just admitted that.

Stiles stayed completely silent as he pondered what I had just said, but then he said 'me too'

**Stiles POV**

I still felt like shit, but everything was a little easier now that Derek was holding my hand and had just admitted his feelings for me. Gah, if only he admitted his feelings for me when I was still human because if he had, everything would have been easier for me to sort out.

Sure, I knew that I liked him...like a lot and he liked me, but the thing was, my emotions were all over the place and I had no idea how I was meant to handle the fact that Derek had feelings for me. If I was still human I would be like _oh hey, you like me? Let's make out, _but seeing as how I wasn't fully human anymore, my instincts were now telling me to run away. But I knew I couldn't do that. If I did that I would never forgive myself.

I looked up at Derek and attempted to smile, but it came out all wrong. The Grinch could have probably smiled better than me at the moment, and he had maggots in his teeth! Oh boy, was I seriously comparing myself to the Grinch? I am in desperate need of help.

'Derek' I said. 'Why do you think I'm like this for?'

'Like what?' He asked, coming onto the bed and lying down with me.

'So emotional for and I feel weak'

'As a new wolf your emotions are expected to be a little off. What do you mean you feel weak?'

'Instead of feeling stronger like a wolf should be, I feel weak. Like weaker than I was when I was…ya know…fully human'

Derek stayed silent which concerned me a little. I knew me feeling weak wasn't a good thing, especially when being a werewolf was meant to mean I would be getting stronger. Oh God, what if I was going to die? Sure, I said I would have preferred to die rather than being turned into a werewolf, but that was a lie!

'Derek, just tell me what's going through your head'

'I've got to go' was all he said before he jumped up off the bed and started to walk out my bedroom door.

I made a move to follow him, but as soon as I got up off my bed I got a massive migraine. I yelled out to Derek as I fell to the floor, rocking back and forth as my head felt as though it was going to split open. I attempted to yell Derek's name again but I didn't get a chance to. As soon as I opened my mouth I vomited up black bile.

Shit, was I going to die?

**I know you guys are probably thinking that it's his body that's rejecting the bite, but...I don't think it is ! So, review and tell me what you think about this chapter :)**


	5. Answers

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and sorry it took me this long to update! I would have updated sooner but I'm having real problems with my internet...so I'm using my neighbors...not that they know I am :P but hey, what are neighbors for ? lol. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Stiles POV**

Beads of sweat ran down my face as I continued to vomit black bile, it was disgusting and was extremely uncomfortable to say the least, but the worst part about this crazy ordeal was that Derek refused to help me. I begged. I pleaded and I screamed for him to help me, but he didn't. I heard his heart skip a beat when he heard me yelling for him to help me, but yet, he still refused to help me.

As I heard his footsteps retreating further away from me, I gave up all hope I had on him coming to help me. I lay in the puddle of black bile, absurd thoughts as to why Derek didn't help me running through my overly tired brain. Maybe he felt weird about kissing me? Maybe he regretted admitting his feeling for me? Maybe…..just maybe he didn't even have feelings for me at all?

At that thought my heart literally sunk into my stomach, after all, it was the only logical reason as to why he left me all alone when I needed him the most. But why would he say that he had feelings for me if he didn't? I didn't know and that was what was causing me the most distress.

I crawled back to bed and pulled out my phone. I called the first number that came to mind –besides Derek- and that was Scott. Sure, he wasn't all that responsible and sometimes he didn't care about me, but I believed that he would come and help me if he knew that I vomited up black bile.

'Stiles, are you okay?' Scott asked. Thankfully, he picked up on the first ring.

'No' my voice was soft and croaky. 'I think there's something wrong with me'

Scott's voice was full of concern when he spoke to me next. 'What is it?'

'I dunno….I think I may be dying' I started quietly crying, but I knew Scott could hear it.

'I'll be right over' He said before he hung up the phone.

For what seemed like hours, I lay in bed in a foetal position, clinging onto my phone whilst I was almost in what seemed like a comatose state, when really I was just too scared and weak to move. It was weird me being a werewolf, 'cause I could hear, see and could smell emotions, but yet I had not transformed into a wolf. Ugh. Even as a wolf I still found a way to be weird. Was I ever going to be normal?

My eyes startled slipping closed, but just as they did Scott came running into my room, his eyes immediately going to the puddle of black bile. I watched his face as a look of concern crept on it. Finally his eyes landed on me and he rushed to my side, careful not to step in the puddle, and stared at me…and he did something totally creepy and smelt me.

'Um…okay?'

'You don't smell any different to me.' Scott said, confusion now creeping onto his face. 'How do you feel?'

I shrugged. 'Not good. I just puked up black stuff'

'Where did Derek go?'

'He left. Maybe he went to Deaton's 'cause I told him I was feeling really weak and then I started throwing up and he didn't come back for me'

Scott took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, but I could see how angry he was that Derek left me by the anger vain that was on his forehead. 'I'll call Deaton and see if Derek ended up going there'

Scott started to walk out my door but I stopped him.

'You do realize that even if you go into another room I will be able to hear you?' I said to him, amused by the fact that he momentarily forgot that I was a werewolf.

'Oops' He said as he sat at my desk chair, randomly drawing patterns on my desk with his fingers.

**Derek POV**

I'm a horrible person for leaving Stiles all alone while he was sick, but I couldn't be there comforting him. Despite all that was said earlier on between us, it was unspeakable for me to have feelings for him let alone be in a relationship with him. Even though I should have stayed, I needed to get to Deaton and ask him what he thought about why Stiles was the way he was, because I had honestly never seen a case like Stiles before and too be honest, it was scary.

When I reached the clinic there was only two people in there…..two people too many. For a moment I thought that maybe I should kill them, but that was before I realised that it wasn't a very nice thing to do. Sighing, I walked in one of the rooms where Deaton was cleaning up the cold table.

'Ah, Derek what may I do for you?' Deaton asked me, automatically knowing something was wrong.

'Something happened last night with Stiles and I….we were in a bit of a predicament.' I stopped talking, not having any idea how to continue.

Deaton took pity on me and smiled. 'How about I get rid of these customers and then we can talk?'

I nodded my head and grumbled a thankyou as he walked out.

As I stood in the same spot, unsure of what to make of everything, I recalled the memory of Stiles calling me to help him. He screamed and begged and pleaded for me to help but because I was an idiot I left him all alone. God, I am the worst person ever! I had feelings for him but yet I left him all alone, knowing full well that I can't take my feelings further, it wasn't good for him.

Deaton walked back in the room and was on the phone to Scott. Crap, Stiles must have called him. UGH. I honestly just want to bang my head on the wall until I felt some sort of pain.

'He's here' Deaton said. 'Okay, calm down….I will speak directly to Derek and find out what's going on. Bye' turning to me, Deaton said 'Start talking'

Without thinking what I was saying, I just came clean about the Kanima, about letting go of Stiles in the pool and about having to turn him, then I told Deaton about Stiles being an emotional wreck and being weaker and unable to transform into his wolf form even though he had heightened abilities. And last but not least, I told him about Stiles vomiting up the black bile and quite regretfully, I told him that I left Stiles alone even though he was calling for me.

'But the weird thing is that Stiles smelt off, but not the way Jackson did when I found out his body was rejecting the bite'

Deaton looked confused for a moment, but then something must have registered in his brain because apprehension clouded his features. 'And how do you feel about Stiles?' He asked.

'He's a good person'

Deaton raised his eye brows as he realised I was lying. 'Derek, perhaps you should tell the truth. I'm going to ask you how you really feel about Stiles'

'What do you want me to say? That even though I act like a complete jerk to him I actually have genuine feelings for him –and I have for quite some time- that I actually like him! God, Deaton if declare my feelings for him then the hunters and every other bad thing that we may or may not come across could use him to get to me. Stiles is my weakness'

Deaton stared intensely at me, stroking his goatee. 'Have you ever thought that denying these feelings may be the cause for Stiles being violently ill?'

'What exactly are you saying?' I asked him.

'Maybe the fact that you're denying your mate is what's causing him to be ill'

I was silent for a moment, digesting what Deaton was saying. 'What about his emotions being all over the place?

'That is not so uncommon in wolves that have just been turned. Give him some time and I assure you his emotions will be in check.

'Okay, this is a lot to take in. So, in the long run, what you're saying is that if I don't declare Stiles as my 'mate' then he might die?'

'I can't be sure. I've only ever heard of cases like this before, I've never actually come across a situation like this'

Unable to contain my frustration with the world, I punched the wall while I let out a growl. Goddamn my life!

**As I was writing this, I realized it may be a little weird, but this is what happens when I don't think before I write. Anyway, please review :D **


	6. Confusion

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

**Derek's POV **

Three days later and I still had no idea how to declare Stiles my 'mate'. I mean, I knew I had genuine feelings for him but I still had no idea how to make him my mate and whenever I would ask Deaton about it, he would just tell me to go back to the Stilinski household and take care of him.

Why do I need to take care of him? Because he was still sick and was not getting any better and it was my entire fault! So, I did the only plausible thing and stayed with him whilst he lay in bed, vomiting black bile and shivering to the point that I could see his slim frame shaking like crazy.

Stiles father, by this time, had picked up that his son was sick and attempted to take Stiles to the hospital, but Stiles being the stubborn person he was, refused to go and started yelling at his father in an unkind fashion. Even though I wanted to help the sheriff calm his son down, I knew I couldn't; partly because I was hiding in his son's closet and because I didn't want to make Stiles anymore upset than he already was.

As it was, Stiles and my relationship was not good at all; ever since I came back from Deaton's office he refused to talk to me. It was only after I confronted Scott I found out the reason as to why Stiles was ignoring me. He felt as though I didn't care about him and that I only lied about my feelings for him, and that he was upset at me leaving him when he needed me the most. From his point of view, I could understand why he didn't want anything to do with me, but I was not going to be leaving him alone. He wasn't going to school and his father could not afford to miss out any days of work considering he was the sheriff, therefore I was not going to leave him alone to self-wallow in the fact that he thinks I don't love him. No way! I was going to prove to him that I really did care about him. How was I going to do that? I had no idea!

It was now Tuesday and the sheriff had just reluctantly left for work, which left Stiles all alone. I waited behind the bush whilst I waited for the Sheriff to drive down the road before I jumped through Stiles window.

'How are you doing today?' I asked him, walking over to him to place a hand on his forehead and noted, with deep sadness, that his fever was much higher than it had been yesterday.

'Fine' He mumbled, turning over so he didn't have to face me.

I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him over, 'Why are you doing this to me?'

'Doing what to you?' He spat back at me, sitting up and attempting to move further away from me.

'Ignoring me and pretending that you don't care about me!'

'Why should I care for you? You left me when I needed you the most, I had no idea what was happening to me –I still don't, and yet you just didn't care for me'

'I do care for you' I said to him, looking him deep in the eyes. 'I was going to Deaton's to find out what was wrong with you'

'You could have at least come back for me' his voice was sad and soft.

'I'm so sorry'

'Did you find out what was wrong with me?' He asked, his eyes looking hopeful.

I debated whether or not I should tell him the truth about what Deaton had said, about having to declare Stiles my mate, but how do I do that?

'No' I said it as calmly as I could, but Stiles could hear my heart beat accelerating as I said this, which was a clear indication that I was lying.

'You're lying to me. Why won't you just tell me the truth?'

I fought the tempting urge to sigh. 'Okay fine. Deaton told me that the reason you're so sick is because of me'

'What?'

'Apparently, I have to declare you as my mate and because I haven't…you're sick'

Both me and Stiles stay completely silent and still, neither daring to say anything else that could possibly cause even more conflict between us. Stiles raised his eyebrows and closed his beautiful eyes thinking about everything I had just said. His thin lips were shut tight as if he didn't want any unwanted words to slip past them. Whilst I was staring at him, I noticed how beautiful and soft his skin looked, and I had a sudden, irresistible urge to caress his cheek.

Making sure that his eyes were still closed, I brought my hand to his check and started stroking it, feeling his overly warm skin underneath my cool finger tips. Stiles kept his eyes closed as though he was oblivious to the fact that I was touching him, but his heart rate suggested otherwise.

I found myself slowly leaning in to kiss him, when all of a sudden he shot up off of bed and went to run to the bathroom but didn't even make it. He turned around to face me, his face pale and his lips tinged with blue and I honestly thought he was going to vomit, but instead, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground before I could catch him, and he started convulsing and writhing around on the floor.

**Uh-oh! Poor Stiles! what did he do to deserve me being such a cruel person to him? **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think should happen next chapter :D**


	7. I love you

**I wasn't really happy with the way this chapter turned out. I had massive writers block! But meh...hope you all enjoy :D**

**Stiles POV**

I felt a sense of trembling in my entire body, starting off with my toes and spreading throughout my fingertips, it felt as though a cold harsh wind was blowing against my body, taking any remaining warmth away from my body and leaving me as cold as ice. I was sweating and I had a foul metallic taste in my mouth, it was similar to the sense of impending death that seemed inevitable. Within seconds, I fell to the ground as a sudden jolt of electricity shot up from the top of my head all the way down to my feet. My arms and legs were flailing around and I had no feeling in them whatsoever. Eventually I blacked out, only aware of warm hands cradling me as my traitorous body continued to shake uncontrollably.

When I came to, I was wrapped in warm blankets, but no matter how warm the blankets were I kept shaking. I was just too cold. My body felt as though it was frozen and I had no feeling in my hands or feet. It frightened me to say the least.

'What happened?' I tried to say but ended up having a coughing fit as my throat was exceedingly dry.

'Shh, don't talk just yet' A voice said to me. It was so familiar but yet I was unable to pin-point who it belonged to. The person brought a cool glass of water to lips which I thirstily drank, almost choking on the cool liquid which caused me to cough even more.

'Just take it easy, Stiles. Not too fast…'

The person continued to talk, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying any more. It literally felt as though my head was up in the clouds. Don't get me wrong, I attempted to keep my eyes open and pay attention but it was near impossible to do. I felt myself start to black out again, but a firm hand softly slapped my face to get me to open my eyes.

'Stiles look at me and concentrate'

Obediently, I looked at the person talking to me, and was shocked to see it was Derek. After what Derek had done to me I would have thought he would have left me alone like he did the other time, but I guess he might possibly feel something for me.

'I'm sorry' my head lolled to the side, but Derek slapped me awake again.

'Stay awake'

'But I'm tired'

'I don't care, I need you to stay awake long enough for me to tell you something.'

'I'm sorry' I said to Derek. 'But I just can't stay awake any longer' and with that I closed my eyes.

**Derek POV**

No…no….no! This couldn't be happening! Stiles' own body was betraying him and was shutting down very slowly. The first sign that Stiles would not hold on much longer was the seizure he had, it must have been horrible for Stiles to endure, but it was absolute torture for me to witness. To see my 'mate' dying in front of me made me want to jump off a cliff, especially because I knew I was the one who had done this to him. I was the reason Stiles was going to die.

Every time I touched Stiles an electric spark would run between us, and for a moment, Stiles would seem to improve, but then he would get worse again. If only I didn't turn him the night that we were stuck in the pool. I didn't have to go back to get my phone, considering the fact that I knew Scott wouldn't answer or care anyway, but I did. Maybe if I just performed CPR on him instead….but….it would have been too late. Gah, if only I told Stiles to stay away from all of this, then and only then, would he have been safe.

'Stiles' I said as Stiles kept losing consciousness. Slapping him awake, he woke with a jolt each time, as though he didn't realise that he was losing consciousness.

Trying to keep Stiles awake was impossible and both he and I knew that my efforts were futile. Stiles was slowly slipping through my fingers the same way sand did. All I could do was sit back, watch the show and attempt to get a grip on what was mine…but no matter how hard I tried, Stiles was slipping further and further away from me.

'Don't leave me' I whispered to him as he fell unconscious again, but this time he wouldn't wake up.

Stiles heart beat was barely audible and I seriously struggled to hear it. Not only was his heart beat quite but it was also extremely slow, and it seemed to be slowing down even more with each second that passed. I kept touching Stiles cheek and I ran my hands through his hair, hoping that he would know how much I loved him.

Another ten minutes later and Stiles was barely hanging on to life. His skin was cold and looked like wax. Another five minutes went by and that was the last time Stiles opened his eyes and said those three special words to me. These words made me feel fuzzy all over, but made me feel even more depressed.

'I love you' he said as he reached for my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

'Stiles don't close your eyes. Please stay awake' I pleaded with him as he closed his eyes for the last time and his heart completely stopped. Grabbing Stiles and holding him, I cried and did everything I could to get him to open his eyes, but everything I did wasn't working.

Eventually, tears glided down my cheeks as I held Stiles close to my chest. 'I love you, too' I said to him….then something weird and amazing happened. I heard it. It wasn't loud and it wasn't strong, but I could hear it.

Stiles was breathing again.

**So there you have it! Stiles died, but then Derek told him that he loved him and then he came back to life! Review please ! :D**


	8. Stronger than ever

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best :D**

**Stiles POV**

My head was clearer than it had been in days; I no longer felt as though I was floating above the clouds, in fact I actually felt grounded. Sure my head and body felt a little fuzzy, but I could think more clearly, I could focus on my surrounding even whilst my eyes were closed, and on top of that, I felt stronger than I ever had in my life. In all honesty, it was weird feeling stronger than ever and it was most definitely weird that all my other senses were extremely heightened- even more so than they were before.

Opening my eyes, I looked up at the face of the most wonderful person on the planet, and that was Derek. His beautiful green eyes staring intently into my eyes, it was almost like his gaze was penetrating deep in my soul. But the weird thing was I didn't feel intimidated or scared by him anymore, instead I just feel completely and utterly loved.

Wait…what? Loved? Love! Derek loves me? I can see it in his eyes and I can see it in his broad smile and the way he is looking at me. I can feel it in the way his hands are desperately clinging to me and the way he has pulled me to his chest. For once in my life, I felt loved.

'Hey' I murmur against his chest, nuzzling my cheek against his chest.

His voice was soft and husky as he spoke, 'Hey' Oh God, just him saying that one word was completely and utterly mesmerising.

I groan into his chest and hide my face further into it, sliding my hands under his shirt so I could feel his firm muscles beneath my calloused hand. 'Derek, you're so beautiful'

Derek pulled me back at a distance and looked at my face and my body, his eyes curiously searching every part of my body, inspecting me to make sure I was okay. To be honest, I can't really remember what had happened over the past few days. The only thing I can clearly remember is drowning and then feeling some sort of pain on my neck, but everything else after that is a complete blur. I remember constantly feeling ill, throwing up black goo and I remember always being cold though I may have been flustered or hot. It was the weirdest sensation and I was definitely glad I didn't feel that bad anymore.

Chucking, Derek asked, 'Are you feeling okay?'

'I feel stronger than I've ever had before'

'Do you have any pains at all?'

I took a moment to mentally asses my once broken body. When I didn't feel _much_ pain I smiled brightly up at Derek, the smile actually reached my eyes and forming little crinkles around the delicate skin around my eyes. 'Nope!'

'Are you lying to me?'

'A little bit' I admitted, averting my eyes because I couldn't handle to see Derek's hurt features once I admitted that I lied to him.

'Stiles' His voice was soft with worry and passion. 'You almost died on me…I don't want you to lie to me about anything'

'Why?' I argued back, feeling a little confused as to why Derek would care this much for me. Did something possibly happen when I was sick and barely remembered anything?

'Because…I' Derek's voice got quieter and quitter and if I didn't have these werewolf abilities I don't think I would have been able to hear him. 'I love you'

Perhaps I should have felt weird about Derek saying he loved me, but the weird thing was that I loved him as well. I always had feelings for him no matter how much I denied them and now I loved him….but it wasn't just love I felt. No way…..there was more! I think we were mates.

'I'm sorry about lying to you' I mumbled, smiling cheekily up at my beautiful, wonderful and amazing mate.

'It's okay'

'No its not' I say, going back over to Derek and wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my face in the crook of his neck. I inhaled his musky scent and inwardly moaned. He was just so delicious. 'I love you, too' I said to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

**Sorry this chapter is extremely short, but it just felt right to end it here :) I think I may end the fic here but I'm not sure, so review and tell me whether I should continue or whether you think the ending is fine as it is :) Thanks for reading :D X**


	9. Adjusting

**Hey guys, I decided to keep writing because I couldn't resist writing a few more chapters! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the reason I wrote this chapter. Enjoy :D**

**Stiles POV **

'"_Roses are red, violets are blue, diss Harry Potter and I'll crucio you_"' I said to Derek as he rolled his eyes. We were fighting over what movie to watch, well we weren't really fighting but we were in deep discussion. He didn't want to watch anything, all he wanted to do was go out and officially introduce me to the rest of the pack as a wolf, but I wanted to postpone for a little while. Hold off from seeing everyone….just for a little while.

Okay, so maybe I was a little scared about going out of my house and seeing everyone as the new me, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave the house. Every time I thought about getting out of the house I would feel panic rise within me and I would go back to hiding in my bedroom until Derek could manage coaxing me out of my room and into the lounge room. It had only been three days since I had woken up a fully-fledged werewolf and I was still a little nervous about going out. Hell, I was even more nervous about testing my new found abilities. I didn't even know how to wolf out, I was overly strong, like I accidently broke the door knob; on top of that I was emotional. I cried when I broke the door knob, then I got angry that I was crying and ended up almost punching the wall, but Derek stood in front of me and I ended up punching him, which lead to me curling up in a foetal position on my bed and crying hysterically.

Derek was being patient with me, being careful not to push my limits, he had even taken his time calming me down that day I broke down and reassured me that as a new wolf my emotions would be all over the place. In a way it was kind of a relief knowing that it was just the fact that my emotions were mixed up because of the change my body was undertaking, and not because I was some sort of screw up.

'Alright' Derek said, rolling his eyes at me. 'We'll watch harry potter'

'Yay!' I said, jumping up and down with glee. 'How about a harry potter marathon?'

'No way. Pick one of the movies and we will stick with that one'

My lower lip trembled. I was seriously looking forward to watching all the Harry Potter movies. 'Please Derek?'

'I was thinking that after the movie we would go outside, have a walk and…'

'And meet up with the others' I finished his sentence for him.

'Are you up for it?' He asked me and I purposefully avoided the question. 'Maybe we should watch the fifth one, or maybe even the fourth. Personally I prefer the fourth one because that's when Voldemort actually makes an appearance and him and Harry duel and it's pretty epic, like it's epically awesome if that makes sense'

'Stiles, you're rambling' Derek stated.

I sighed, knowing that Derek was right. I did need to go outside and see what there was to explore and I did need to see the other pack members especially because I was now part of the pack….but at least I was higher up. I was Derek's mate which meant that I answered to no one but Derek. I guess that was one of the perks about being a werewolf.

My voice was small and fearful. 'I don't think I can'

'Yes you can, Stiles. I believe in you'

'Don't say that' I hated when people said they believed in me, it put even more pressure on me to succeed and do my best, and I felt like if I didn't do what others wanted of me I would disappoint them.

'Why not?'

'Because….'

'Stiles, you need to tell me why you don't want to go outside'

My voice was scared but firm at the same time. 'I just can't. I'm not ready.'

'Please talk to me Stiles. I need you to talk to me. You've been through a lot and I want to help you'

I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch and put my face in my hands. 'I just…..the last time we went out in the woods….it wasn't the best'

Derek knelt down in front of me, his beautiful eyes meeting mine. 'Things were different then. You were dying then, but now you're alive and well. If we go out in the woods you will hear things and see things more clearly and I'm not going to lie to you, it will be hard at first, but it'll get easier.'

'Okay….' I mumbled softly, finally working up some courage to try and get out of the house. 'I'll….let's just get out of here before I change my mind'

**Derek's POV**

We were trudging through the woods and I was trying to get Stiles to open up to nature; to smell the glorious nature, to hear the animals scurrying about minding their own business and to teach him how to smell someone's scent. I kept my arm wrapped around him at all times to reassure him, as he was shaking from nerves and fear. Poor kid, he had been through so much in the past week that it was no wonder why he was a nervous wreck. But I would help him get through this. I would introduce him to the pack and then possibly tell his father about everything, just to make it easier for Stiles. It seemed everything I did these days were just for Stiles and to keep him safe.

'Do you smell that?' I asked him.

He inhaled deeply through his nose. 'Am I meant to smell anything?'

I felt a little frustrated but I knew I couldn't get angry at all. Stiles was learning and I was going to help him, 'Alright, close your eyes and take deep breathes…..like that yes. Now focus on the smells. What do you smell?'

'Ew, I think an animal just relieved himself. Seriously Derek, I did not want to smell an animal…'

'Stiles, you're rambling again. That's not what I meant for you to smell.'

'What am I meant to smell?'

'Close your eyes and concentrate' I watched as Stiles took a few deep breathes and furrowed his brows in concentration.

'I think I smell Scott' He opened his eyes and looked at me, his curious brown eyes searching my face.

'Good, that's what I was aiming for you to smell, but that animal taking …..Well uh, you know….ahem….do you know what type of animal it was?' I thought seeing as how I was testing and training him, I might as well get him to answer random questions.

'I think it was a deer'

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheeks, feeling proud that he had gotten it right. 'You're right'

Stiles seemed surprised with himself, almost as if he doubted himself, but I never doubted him. Even as a human he was incredibly strong and smart, so now that he was a werewolf it meant that he was even stronger. 'Really?'

I roll my eyes and give him a peck on the lips and as usual, he blushes like he does every time I kiss him. It's kind of cute. 'Yes. I knew you could do it' I told him and I smile as he blushed even more.

'Oh my God, I can't wait to tell Scott…'

I watch as the reality of what he says sinks in, and his smile drops and is replaced by a pout that indicates he's trying his best not to cry. Poor guy, he's been through so much and even though he is no immediate danger, his emotions are all over the place and it's making it very hard for him to find sustainability in his life. I watch as tears form and leak out of his eyes and roll down his cheeks. Not knowing what to do, I envelop him in a tight hug and wait for the tears to disperse.

It has been like this for days now, ever since he almost died on me but came back to life. He would cry and I would hold him until he calmed down, sometimes he got infuriated over little things and then I would have to try and calm him down, and then he would normally start crying and fall into a somewhat depression for a few hours. This I could handle, however, his father was not something I could handle.

The Sheriff had caught me with Stiles two days ago in his bedroom and that was when I was holding Stiles to calm him down, so when he walked in, it didn't exactly look all that appropriate and he demanded I get out of the house. I pretended to go but really I waited in the guest room, knowing that he would be able to smell me, which was good, because each time he felt panicky my scent would calm him down.

'Shh, it's all going to be fine' I rubbed his back whilst he planted his wet face on my chest.

'No….no….it won't be'

I hugged him tighter and placed one of my hands at the back of his neck. 'It will be. Listen to me, Scott will _not_ care about you being a werewolf. He's seen you at your worst and I think he will be happy to know that you're alive and well'

'He. Was. There. When. I. Was. Sick?' Stiles asked in between sobs.

'Yes. He knew all about me having to bite you in the pool. It took a while, but he finally accepted the fact that you either died or turned into a wolf'

Stiles looked up at me with baby brown eyes, 'You think he will still like me?'

I smiled, 'Yes I do, and there is no reason for him not to like you'

Stiles laughed, 'Can we go see him then?'

I couldn't hold back the laugh at his sudden mood swings; one minute he was crying the next minute he was practically jumping up and down with glee. God, he was so cute. 'Yes' I said to him as I grabbed his hand and started walking through the woods. I grabbed out my phone and messaged the pack to meet me at the house.

As we walked through the woods, I kept my hand in Stiles because knowing him he would manage to get lost –despite his werewolf senses. I was overcome with sudden smells of the woods that I had scrunched up my nose in distaste unlike Stiles, whose face was overcome with joy as he let in all the smells that the woods emitted. The woods had a dark lights filtering through the top branches. I could smell the composing leaves and I could hear the crackling of the branches and I could clearly hear the snapping of the twigs as Stiles and I broke them in half as we walked on them.

Finally reaching the house, I saw Scott, Boyd, Erica and Isaac standing there with their arms crossed over their chest. Boyd, Erica and Isaac looked furious when they saw me holding hands with Stiles, and they got even more furious once they smelt him. Scott, on the other hand, was smiling like a little kid as he saw that Stiles was okay. I watched as Scott ran forward and hugged Stiles so tight that Stiles face went bright purple from the lack of air, which made me clear my throat so I could get Scott's attention.

'Guess what?' Stiles asked Scott once he released him.

'What?' Scott asked, putting his arm around Stiles shoulders in a brotherly way.

'I smelled you' Stiles sounded so proud when he said this that I didn't even register how creepy those three words sounded.

'Um….I showered this morning' Scott stated, and both me and Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Despite everything being in a good place at the moment, both Stiles and I knew that there were more obstacles that we needed to face. For instance, Stiles still had not learnt how to shift and he needed to learn, especially with the Kanima on the loose. There was also the problem of his father.

I sighed, coming to the conclusion that both Stiles and me would deal with his father tomorrow.

**I think I will write one more chapter about Derek and Stiles telling the Sheriff everything about the wolves, the Kanima, the hunters and about Stiles :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review :) x**


	10. All sorted out

**I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update! I really have no excuse as to why I didn't update sooner! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

**Stiles POV**

'It'll be fine' Derek murmured in my ear as we sat on the couch and waited impatiently for my father to come home from work.

I wrung my hands together nervously as my headache slowly came back and I felt the familiar electric pain behind my eyes. Even though I was better, I was still getting headaches every now and then, but luckily Deaton assured both Derek and me that it was one hundred precent normal to be getting these headaches.

'Doubt it' I said to Derek and leaned my head on his chest.

'It will be' Derek persisted. 'If he loves you then he shouldn't care about what you are'

'Yea, but he might care about who I am dating!' I groaned and wrapped my arm around Derek's torso.

'It'll be fine' Derek repeated again, but this time it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Before I could respond my phone went off in my pocket and I instantly picked it up and saw that my dad was calling me. I contemplated whether I should pick it up or not, but then I realised that if I didn't pick it up my dad would probably think something was wrong with me.

'Hello' my voice was shaky and scared.

My dad's voice boomed through the speaker as he talked. He seemed happy and for once his voice was rich and full of life. 'Stiles, I'll be home soon!'

I could imagine my dad smiling because he sounded so happy. 'What's up, dad?'

'I just solved a case; I've got a week off and I thought, hey, why not enjoy my week off with my son'

A sigh escaped my thin lips before I could stop it and I suddenly found myself breathless as I thought about having to tell my Dad everything. 'Dad, when are you coming home?'

* * *

**Derek's POV **

Half an hour later the Sheriff had come home. The Sheriff did not look happy to see me at all, he kept shooting me evil glares every time Stiles would grab my hand or move closer to me for moral support, and it probably didn't help the situation when I would kiss Stiles forehead and tell him everything would be alright.

Stiles and I told the Sheriff about the werewolves and about me being the alpha, we told him about the Kanima and we told him that we had no idea who the Kanima was. The Sheriff, by this time had reacted as well as anyone could expect him to. Slowly and quietly, he got up and paced the room, one hand on his hip and the other hand over his mouth, as if he just couldn't believe what we had told him-despite me showing him proof about the wolf part.

'Sheriff' my voice was cautious as I realised that Stiles was on the verge of crying. Damn his emotions! 'I know that this is a lot to take in, but please sit, there is more.'

The Sheriff's voice took on a pedantic tone as he spoke once more, 'What else is there? I know about you and Stiles that much is clear.'

I shook my head softly whilst my left temple twitched. It was clear from the way that Stiles was staying uncharacteristically still and silent that he wasn't going to be the one to do the talking. 'Sir, there is more that you need to know.'

The sheriff gingerly sat back down and watched Stiles closely, with concern in his blue eyes. The way he watched him showed how much love and adoration he had for his son. It made my muscles in my cheek twitch as I knew I was about to ruin the Sheriff's image of a perfect Stiles.

I started off with the pool and how I had to let him go in order to call Scott so he could help us. I told him that when I pulled Stiles back up, he was barely breathing and in order to save him I turned him and I also told him about Stiles rejecting the bite. I kept my mouth shut as I waited for the Sheriff to register what I had said and I stayed cool and collective, unlike Stiles, who was biting his lip to prevent himself from having a mental breakdown.

The sheriff looked stoic as what I had just said sunk in. His face was expressionless as he stared at his son, searching for any clue that he had really changed, but when he didn't find a clue to suggest Stiles was a different person, he knelt in front of Stiles and inspected his son's face.

'You really almost died?' He asked. Stiles just nodded his head, afraid that if he spoke he would frighten his father away.

The Sheriff frowned, muttering under his breath about how he couldn't believe he didn't notice how terribly sick he was. I thought about reassuring him, but for some reason I found it funny to see that he was blaming himself a little bit. It honestly made me feel less like a low-life.

'Yes' Stiles answered, his voice cracking on the one word.

The Sheriff sighed and it seemed as though he was going to start crying as well. Great, I was surrounded by emotional people. Ugh, this was the thing I dreaded the most.

'I don't know how to deal with this' He said, absentmindedly running his fingers down Stiles forehead to his cheek, whilst worry lines framed his eyes and mouth.

Stiles voice was small and uncertain, 'me either'

All was silent for about five minutes. I stayed silent, not daring to anger the Sheriff anymore. The Sheriff was looking at Stiles with his mouth slightly open in shock, whilst Stiles looked out the window, purposefully avoiding his father's eye contact.

Eventually the Sheriff spoke, his voice was resigned. 'I guess there is nothing I can say that will change anything. What's done is done'

Stiles eyes widened in shock as his father said this, whilst I smiled at him and nuzzled his neck. His father was okay with him being a wolf and that was the most important thing.

'You almost died' it wasn't a question.

Both me and Stiles nodded and we laced our fingers together. I brought his hand up to my mouth and kissed it, before turning my attention to the Sheriff.

'That's it' the Sheriff stood up and looked pointedly at me and Stiles.

Stiles eyes went wide with panic, but I looked at him and smiled happily because I knew the Sheriff wasn't angry at all. His heart rate was normal and his face wasn't tight with rage…no…the Sheriff looked happy. I could see it in his eyes and the way he looked adoringly at Stiles. No matter what his son was, it was clear that he would always love him.

Stiles spoke in a hoarse whisper, 'What are you doing?'

The Sheriff smiled at me and Stiles. 'Spending time with my son and his boyfriend' with that the Sheriff walked to the kitchen to prepare some food for us.

I looked at Stiles, who was smiling a genuine smile. 'Pick a movie' I told him, but instantly regretted it as he squealed with delight and grabbed the Harry Potter movie.

'Harry Potter it is'

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep my angry exterior, but it was impossible whenever I was around Stiles. I just loved him so much. And because I loved him so much, I decided to smile and suck it up as he put on Harry Potter. I would do anything for him, even sit with his father and watch Harry Potter.

**So this is the last chapter, hope you guys enjoy :) And in a couple weeks time I think I will do a sequel...but I'm not sure tho :) anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about the last chapter ? :) x**


End file.
